La délicate saveur du regret
by Oximore
Summary: Slash Eric/Ryan . Eric regardait sans le voir l'alcool ambré qui emplissait son verre...


**Titre de la fic :** La délicate saveur du regret.

**Couple :** Eric/Ryan

**Fandom :** CSI Miami (les experts Miami)

**Thème :** # 20 # Retour à la maison.

**Disclamer :** Je ne possède rien, sinon Ryan aurait eu nettement moins de sale coup, et Natalia ne serait JAMAIS devenue un membre de l'équipe (mais qu'est ce qui leur ai passé par la tête franchement?!).

**Rating :** PG? PG-13?

**Genre :** Angst, angst, angst! (j'arrive pas au fluff avec eux, alors que dés que j'ecris sur Narnia ça vire guimauve!)

* * *

_**WXWXWXWXWXWXWXW**_

_**WXWXWXWXWXWXWXW**_

Eric regardait sans le voir l'alcool ambré qui emplissait son verre. Il le faisait tourné d'un geste machinal depuis plusieurs minutes dans le verre, pour tromper son ennui.

-Mauvaise journée? Tenta la jeune et jolie barmaid, une rousse plantureuse aux yeux d'un profond brun sombre.

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Jolie. Dommage pour elle, il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça. Surtout ce soir. Il ne lui répondit pas et elle comprit le message, haussant négligemment les épaules, passant à un autre client.

Dieu! Il avait vraiment tout foutu en l'air!

Il avait tout foutu en l'air pas vrai?

Combien de fois Marisol lui avait dit qu'à force de coucher partout il passerait à côté de ce à quoi il tiendrait vraiment?!

Il avait rit alors. Il était jeune, il ne voulait pas s'engager, encore moins se marier! Et il ne s'en était pas trop mal sortit jusqu'ici.

Forcément, ça l'avait pris par surprise. Qui aurait crut il y a quelques années qu'il finirait par vouloir construire un bout sa vie avec Ryan Wolfe, pas lui en tout cas, et il aurait sincèrement penser que la personne ayant ce genre d'idées avait de grave problème psychologique.

Il lui aurait également éventuellement cassé la figure, cela dépendait de qui aurait émit cette hypothèse... Tout ce qui concernait Ryan Wolfe avait toujours été un sujet particulièrement sensible.

Dire que leur relation était complexe était un doux euphémisme.

Colère, affrontement, opposition, confrontation, suspicion, incertitude, il y avait de meilleures bases pour construire une relation. Mais on n'écrivait rien sur les histoires d'amour facile, non?

Ryan et lui, c'était la chose la plus dingue qui lui soit arrivée. La plus belle et la plus inattendue. A la fois passionné et glacial. Et c'était fort, vraiment fort.

Si fort qu'Eric s'était battu pour le convaincre d'habiter avec lui, comme il s'était battu pour que leur aventure soit plus qu'une aventure.

Ryan n'était pas quelqu'un d'aisément convaincu.

Eric n'était pas quelqu'un qui admettait les échecs.

Et il avait réussi, finalement.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait cessé de vivre chez ses parents, il avait eu un chez lui. Etrange, comme la présence de Ryan chez lui avait fait de cet appartement dans lequel ils vivaient sa maison. Simple collègues au travail, Eric savait que leurs affrontements ne cesseraient pas, mais il ne s'en plaignait plus.

Chacun d'eux étant le savoureux prélude à leurs nombreuses réconciliations sur l'oreiller.

Encore aujourd'hui, il avait dû mal à y croire. Le dernier endroit où il aurait cru que lui et Ryan Wolfe serait _compatible_. Comme quoi, la vie est rarement ce qu'on s'attend qu'elle soit.

Tout était bien.

Jusqu'à ce que ça foire évidemment.

Cela ne pouvait pas durer. Ca ne durait jamais. Pas avec lui.

Il avait fallut qu'il foute tout en l'air.

Ryan ne lui avait jamais complètement fait confiance, il n'avait jamais rien demandé, rien exigé. Eric avait quand même promit, sans compter.

Ryan n'avait rien demandé, mais il avait tout de même du se sentir trahit, quand il l'avait trouvé dans _leur_ lit avec Natalia.

Un rire amer secoua Eric.

Les autres clients du bar devaient le prendre pour un dingue, ou un camé. Aucune importance. Il se sentait au bord du gouffre. Ryan lui manquait. Terriblement. Et il avait douloureusement conscience que tout était de sa faute.

Il mentirait en affirmant qu'il ne savait pas que Natalia avait une idée derrière la tête ne l'invitant à boire un verre. _« Juste pour faire table rase du passé, partir sur de nouvelle bases, être amis. » _

Bien sur! Il y était allé en sachant parfaitement ce qui se passerait ensuite.

Peu importait que Ryan est été fuyant ces dernières semaines, il aurait du le prendre à part pour en parler plutôt que d'aller se consoler entre les cuisses accueillante de la charmante ex-taupe et nouvelle CSI du laboratoire, il le savait. Natalia, c'était la facilité, et il en payait le prix.

En rentrant à l'appartement une semaine auparavant, les affaires de Ryan avaient disparues. Plus de vêtements soigneusement rangés dans la penderie, plus d'affaire de toilette dans la douche, chaussures, livres, cd, tout était partit. Vide. Ses affaires à lui avaient beau être encore là, tout était vide.

Et sa brosse à dent, solitaire dans son bocal, était un reproche permanent.

Elle était là, seule, et ça lui tordait les entrailles plus que l'absence de n'importe quel autre objet. Idiot, comme la simple vue de cette brosse à dents célibataire lui amenait les larmes aux yeux.

Ryan avait rien dit. Le silence, c'était le nom de la barrière qu'il avait mit entre eux depuis.

Tout était parfaitement normal lorsqu'ils travaillaient, mais si Eric essayait de parler d'eux, Ryan devenait muet. Fini.

Pour Ryan, le dossier était définitivement clos, enterré. Définitivement.

Eric faisait de son mieux, de son mieux pour que ça n'influe pas sur leur travail. Sauf que, malgré tout, dés que quelqu'un s'approchait un peu trop de Ryan, il voyait rouge, et gérait plutôt mal la jalousie. Il n'arrivait pas. C'était trop dur.

Trop dur de ce dire que, maintenant, il n'y avait plus de retour à la maison possible.

_**WXWXWXWXWXWXWXW**_

_**Arf, je sais, je sais, le fluff c'est pas encore pour maintenant :D en même temps, Eric a tellement tendance à confondre sa queue et son cerveau dans ses relations personnelles que sincèrement, je pense qu'il serait totalement capable de merdé de la sorte, quelque soit la personne avec qui il serait.**_


End file.
